


Unexpected

by Moomin_94



Series: Bridgerton and Sons [5]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthony is less determined, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kate is determined that Lucy and Gregory would be perfect together, Kate is the emotional support totem of the entire Bridgerton family, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_94/pseuds/Moomin_94
Summary: “Anthony, how is your sister a Golden Globe winning actress? I have never seen a performance so terrible! And I’ve sat through several of the Smythe-Smith girl’s practices out of sheer obligation!”ORGregory Bridgerton has fallen in love twice in his life, this is the story of both timesORAnthony and Kate are so competitive they've taken to betting on the love lives of his siblings
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Lucy Abernathy/Gregory Bridgerton
Series: Bridgerton and Sons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123757
Comments: 32
Kudos: 172





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Molly again!
> 
> First as always, a huge shout out to everyone that is still reading these fics (a constant surprise tbh) and taking the time to comment, or give kudos or just read in general! 
> 
> Also! How excited am I about Simone Ashley's casting as Kate Sharma? No one asked but I am, VERY excited, even more so because I was telling everyone for days I was sure it was going to be her. I've added the tag for Kate Sharma here but unfortunately, her last name will stay as Sheffield (because I'm too Lazy to retcon it) though in my mind Kate has always been a WOC. 
> 
> It's a very long one this week and I'm very sorry in advance for me! This is dedicated to everyone who wanted to see Lucy and Gregory's story. Kate and Gregory's relationship in OTWTTW was one of my favourite parts and I really wanted to explore that here as well.
> 
> Thanks again to you if you're still reading these, Happy reading!

_January 2020_

Gregory Bridgerton had, of course, been to _Bridgerton and Sons_ before today; it was technically his family business after all. He’d grown up visiting his father, and then his brother here _._ So _why_ was he so nervous _?_ He straightened his tie in the mirrored wall of the lift.

Anthony had come to him in November and told him that his gap year was over, it was time to figure out what to do with the rest of his life. Anthony had always been firm, but kind with Gregory. One part fatherly, two parts brotherly. It was what their relationship would always be. Gregory had nodded, and considered his options. He’d been thinking about them all year, drifting from decision to decision. And one choice stood out above the rest.He’d then said slowly _Well… I thought- I thought I might study law?_ Anthony had smiled and nodded gruffly, trying not to show how pleased he was. It was too late to apply now, obviously, but he would be ready for the next year. A week later Anthony had informed him that his assistant was resigning, and Gregory would be starting work in the new year. His tone had left little room for objection, so Gregory had agreed, obviously.Gregory took a deep breath and tried not to feel like the child who played dress up in Anthony’s closet as the door of the lift opened.

The breath left him almost immediately. The young woman sitting behind the reception desk was _mesmerising_. The light coming through the fifth floor window was shining in her hair, her lips were turned up slightly smiling at someone standing next to her. This was love. It _had_ to be. Though Gregory had been young when his father died, not yet 7, his early memories were filled with love and joy from his parents, he remembered it even in the vaguest sense. Love. And this is what it felt like. He walked slowly towards the desk, each step careful, this felt monumental, life changing. And then the woman turned towards him, raised an eyebrow and said

“Can I help you?” Her quiet voice was polite, but disinterested. Gregory felt a small pang of disappointment.

“Gregory Bridgerton, I’m starting today?” Gregory smiled brightly, sticking his hand out. The woman eyed it warily, and took it slowly. Gregory’s eyes flicked down to the brass nameplate on her desk, _Hermione Watson_ _Reception._ It was just like Anthony to give everyone an official nameplate. Prim and Proper. That was his brother’s motto.

“Well, I’m Hermione.” She smiled politely, Gregory grinned back not making eye contact, feeling emboldened. Silence settled between them, Gregory felt sweat bead on his forehead slightly. Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

“This is Lucy, she’s Miss Sheffield’s assistant. She’ll be helping you out today.” Hermione gestured to her left, to a petite blonde woman who stood, tapping out a message on her phone, barely looking at it, her eyebrow raised as her eyes flitted between Gregory and Hermione, an amused little smirk on her face. Gregory smiled charmingly at her, He’d never really had a problem with women.

“Gregory Bridgerton. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucy.” He held his hand out to Lucy who looked at it a little distastefully.

“Charmed. I’m sure.” Lucy replied in a slightly clipped tone, not taking his hand. Gregory let it drop back to his side awkwardly. Lucy was still tapping away on her phone, letting silence engulf the trio again. Hermione had gone back to looking at her computer screen, neutral expression once more in place. Gregory couldn’t take his eyes off her. Lucy sighed, catching his attention, tucking the phone away in the pocket of her skirt.

“Follow me, Mr Bridgerton. I’ll get you settled.” Mr. Bridgerton sounded pointed, accusatory. Whether or not she meant it, he couldn’t tell.

“Just Gregory is fine… my friends call me Greg, if you’d prefer.” He finished feeling awkward, the way this woman was staring at him, eyebrow raised, scrutinising, was starting to make him uncomfortable. He stood his ground. Lucy turned on her heel, and walked into the office. Gregory assumed that was his queue to follow. Turning back to Hermione he fixed his most winning smile on his face, leaned in a said,

“I’ll see you later, Hermione.” Hermione looked up quickly, smiling politely in response.

“Whenever you’re ready _Gregory!”_ Lucy had stopped a few feet into the office, back on her phone now, waiting for him to follow, his name falling with slight sarcasm, despite her light tone.

Gregory shot Hermione a final smile, and hurried after Lucy.

Lucy walked quickly through the office, and Gregory had to rush to keep up with her, despite the fact that his legs were likely twice as long as hers. Other members of staff smiled and greeted Lucy as she walked by smiling back at them, while pointing out various rooms off the main bullpen, _kitchen, copy room, conference rooms 1, 2 and 3._

“But I suppose you’re probably quite familiar with the office.” Lucy finished glibly, coming to a halt at the back of the bullpen dropping her bag onto an impeccably organised desk with the nameplate _Lucy Abernathy_ _Executive Assistant._ Gregory felt his eyes roll at the implication. The last name Abernathy echoed in his head for a moment, unable to put his finger on the familiarity it sparked.

“Look, Lucy. I’m here to work just like everyone else. I don’t want any special treatment because of my last name.” He said it quickly, while she was tucking her coat on the coat rack behind her, so he wouldn’t have to look this strange woman in the eyes as he did. Lucy stilled, turning to face him again, a curious expression in her eyes. She regarded him carefully for a moment before shaking her head lightly.

“I appreciate that, Gregory.” She smiled slightly, “Let me show you to your desk, then I’ll give you a quick brief on th-” Lucy was interrupted by a woman’s shout of

“ _Oh How dare you?!”_ Coming from the direction of the lift. Lucy seemed to wince, quickly stepping around Gregory, moving in the direction of the commotion rather hurriedly. Gregory followed, curiously whispering,

“What’s going on?” Lucy’s tongue clicked in response

“This is what happens when your brother and my boss ride up in the lift together.” She whispered back quickly, practically running now as quickly as her stilettoed pumps could carry her. Sure enough, Anthony was standing just past the entrance desk, practically nose to nose with a petite brunette woman, a perfectly thunderous expression on his face. To the woman’s credit she was standing with her posture ramrod straight, even with her head tilted up to meet his gaze, her own expression was pure fury.

“Oh that’s right, Everything’s always a personal attack on you! Silly me, I forgot we’re all living in Kate Sheffield’s world!” Anthony was hissing furiously leaning even closer to the woman, crowding her with his imposing height. Kate Sheffield stood her ground, scoffing disgustedly, rolling her eyes. So _this_ was Kate Sheffield. Gregory had missed the last company picnic, but Kate Sheffield was a legend amongst his siblings, the woman herself as much as her feat of punting Anthony’s ball into the pond. _Kate Fucking Sheffield!_ Anthony often grumbled, referring to her with such ire that the entire family had been most curious to meet her, and they’d loved her instantly. Their mother especially had taken a real shine to Kate, in fact when he’d left the house this morning Violet Bridgerton had called out _Say hello to Kate for me!_

“You stole my client! I think that is personal!” Her voice was furious, rising once more to a shout.

“Well, can you blame her, Sheffield? I am rather roguish and charming. If you’re jealous you only have to say, I’m sure I could make room for you.” Anthony’s voice had dropped to a low growl. Gregory had never seen his brother so incensed. Kate laughed humourlessly.

“Oh, I would rather die than be one of those women on your arm!” She spat back at Anthony.

For some reason, the image his family had inspired of Kate Sheffield, had been positively Amazonian. When he’d imagined a woman who could go toe to toe with his eldest brother (a feat few would even dare to attempt) he’d imagined Wonder Woman without the armour, A six foot tall goddess. This tiny woman was a slightly startling by comparison. She was nearly a head shorter than Anthony, even with her own, very tall, heels on and yet here she was, spine straight, unflinching, she truly seemed six foot tall and bullet proof. Gregory realised he liked her immediately. Lucy seemed to think it was time to intervene.

“Kate! Good morning!” Lucy said, her voice all feigned brightness, clearly hoping to break the tension. Gregory felt a surge of respect for Lucy Abernathy, he wouldn’t have dared interrupt this slightly terrifying woman. Kate’s head whipped towards Lucy, her face softening immediately though her tone was still sharp when she spoke.

“Good morning, Lucy.” Kate’s eyes flicked towards Gregory her brows furrowing slightly again. Gregory could see Anthony glaring daggers at Kate’s back, he smiled slightly.

“Mr Twombley will be here soon, I believe he’s looking to start the new year by separating from the current Mrs. Twombley. Very Festive of course, but we do need to go over the rest of your schedule.” Lucy was continuing in an impressively business-like fashion despite the scene before her, and just like that the tension was broken. Kate stepped back from Anthony, her shoulders relaxing, Anthony mirroring her posture subconsciously. Gregory instantly smirked thinking of something Francesca had said _I’ve never seen so much unfulfilled chemistry, and I’m a bloody actress._ Gregory understood what she meant now.

“Yes, Of course.” Kate said briskly nodding before turning to Gregory, “And which Bridgerton are you? I think I’ve met all your brothers, and you all look remarkably alike.” Gregory smiled as she completely turned her back on Anthony, cutting him effectively from the conversation.

“I’m Gregory, Miss Sheffield. I was traveling in September so I’ve not had the pleasure. My mother says Hello.” Anthony rolled his eyes behind them, Gregory thought he heard _Of course she bloody did_ muttered under his brother’s breath. Kate raised her eyebrows, taking his outstretched hand.

“Gregory is Mr. Bridgerton’s new assistant.” Lucy supplied helpfully. Kate turned towards Anthony, eyebrows raised, though she remained silent. She sighed and then, turning back to Gregory she said

“Please, call me Kate, everyone _else,”_ she said the word pointedly nodding her head in Anthony’s direction disparagingly. Gregory grinned, he and Kate were going to get along well.“Does. And tell Mrs. Bridgerton I say Hello.”

“Ahh Well, Anthony’s always been a bit prim.” Gregory whispered conspiratorially, Kate laughed surprising everyone. He saw Anthony’s eyes widen suddenly, could feel Lucy’s eyes watching him curiously to the left.

“Goodness Anthony, are you really sure you aren’t adopted?” And with that, Kate Sheffield strode towards her office, heels clicking against the floorboards.

“Welcome to the show!” Lucy whispered to him brightly as she hurried after Kate, already tapping away on her phone.

By the end of his second week at _Bridgerton and Sons_ Gregory had decided on three truths. Firstly, Anthony Bridgerton and Kate Sheffield could not be in he same room for more than three minutes without the tension boiling over into an argument, which only made Gregory like Kate more with each passing incident. Anthony had shouldered many of the responsibilities of the family in the years since their father’s death, this combined with his impressive career made him a man that few refused. Kate Sheffield was not a woman to be trifled with, she would not allow herself to be managed by Anthony. Gregory found it very impressive indeed. She was funny in an unexpected way and he saw the kindness with which she treated her assistant. Gregory had watched as Kate had returned from lunch with a client last week, walking past Lucy’s desk on the way into her office, placing a small box on her desk and saying lightly: _I got you red velvet today._ Lucy had smiled up at Kate warmly, unsurprised, and Gregory had surmised this must happen quite frequently. And indeed, it had happened again just yesterday. Chocolate peanut butter this time. His experience in the working world may only be two weeks long, but Gregory doubted that many people treated their assistant with such kindness. Which brought Gregory to his second truth.

Lucy Abernathy, was a force of nature. She had been watching over his shoulder all week, while also managing Kate’s schedule with seemingly no effort. Gregory wasn’t sure he’d ever met a more capable person. Even Anthony had said to him on Monday _Pay attention to Lucy, Kate may be a nightmare but her schedule is flawless. I tried to poach Lucy when Harold left, but she’s quite attached to the dreadful woman._ And he wasn’t wrong. Gregory had been trying to arrange catering with _Pembroke House_ for a lunch meeting Anthony had upcoming, the woman on the phone was being rather difficult and eventually, Lucy had risen from her own desk 12 feet away, tutted and held out her had for the phone.

“Mrs Gunningworth? It’s Lucy Abernathy.” Lucy had said in a clipped tone, rolling her eyes slightly listening to the woman on the other end, she made a slightly sympathetic noise. “I understand that, but you’ll have to meet me halfway on this. You’ll have lunch here by 12 on Monday, and we’ll settle for chicken instead of pork. It would be a shame if Mr. Bridgerton was forced to find a new caterer for his sister’s wedding.” Her tone had been light, polite, but her sentiment was clear. When she’d dropped the phone into the cradle twenty seconds later, Gregory had muttered his thanks, she’d tisked and said

“You’ll learn baby Bridgerton.” Her tone a little condescending, but her eyes bright with joy. Gregory had had to swallow the urge to poke his tongue out at her. It was hard not to feel a little inadequate around Lucy, who met Kate every morning at the lift with her diary and a coffee in hand, rattling off a list of questions at top speed. Gregory had to fight the feeling from rising even now as he watched her finish a phone call, her brow furrowed, scribbling furiously, talking to Hermione Watson. Which brought Gregory to his final truth, He was hopelessly in love with Hermione Watson.

Even in the fluorescent light she was beautiful, practically glowing as she laughed at something Lucy had said, turning and walking back towards her post at reception, mug of tea in hand. Gregory’s breath caught. He had greeted Hermione every morning and attempted to engage her in conversation, nothing had worked. She’d merely regarded him politely, her eyebrow raised returning his proffered _Good Morning_ and sliding her gaze to her screen. Gregory was getting desperate, he had noticed that she and Lucy seemed friendly, always chatting, eating lunch together. There was only one thing for it.

“Lucy!” Gregory called out in a hushed whisper. Lucy gave no response, though her face twitched irritatedly. She had definitely heard him.

“Lucy!” He tried again a little louder, still nothing. “La la la Lucy!” He called in a sing song voice, lightly tossing a pen cap so that it skidded across her desk, scattering several of her possessions. Lucy’s head spun so fast Gregory was momentarily worried it would fly off her shoulders.

“What, Gregory?!” Her tone was sharp, her eyes narrowed slightly. Gregory adjusted his glasses a little nervously. Lucy’s hand twitched towards the pens that had moved from their meticulously coordinated position.

“How well do you know Hermione?” He tried to keep his tone light, nonchalant. Given Lucy’s dramatic scoff, he had failed.

“She has a boyfriend, you know.” Lucy’s voice was monotone, tired almost. Gregory felt his heart sink. Of course she had a boyfriend. Someone so incredible would definitely have a boyfriend. He forced his voice to remain steady. Lucy was looking back at her computer, typing again.

“That’s not what I asked.” Lucy made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat.

“Gregory, I’ve been friends with Hermione since high school, I got her this job. Do you really think you’re the first man to ask me, in that exact tone, about her?” Gregory scowled. Lucy sighed.

“You got her this job?” That had caught his interest.

“Mmm I used to work the front desk. I got promoted when Kate arrived. The old associate took his assistant with him. I recommended Hermione for the job.” Her tone was softer for a moment and then “I know, your working experience is limited but do you really not know how promotions work? sad.” She was smirking at him now, even as she refused to move her eyes from the screen. Gregory laughed sarcastically.

“I don’t suppose you-” But Lucy cut him off.

“I don’t want to be rude, but I really have to figure out where to get about 500 carrot sticks at late notice, or Kate’s clients are going to have to eat hummus with this pen cap you just tossed at me.” Gregory opened his mouth to respond “And no, you may not have it back!” And she rose from her desk, striding off into the kitchen.

_____________

_September 2020_

Kate sighed quietly as she watched Lucy interact with Gregory across the field. Their game of volleyball had finished up about a half hour ago. Anthony’s humiliation now complete, the group had broken off into smaller groups, most heading home altogether. Kate stood under a tree Anthony’s arm wrapped around her waist, trying to focus on what Francesca was saying, but her eyes kept flitting to Lucy and Gregory engaged in an animated conversation, Hermione Watson standing as a sort of awkward third to their group.

“I don’t know if it’ll be a big hit, but I’m excited about it.” Francesca finished, a quiet smile on her usually reserved face. Anthony smiled proudly at his sister.

“Who else is in it? Anyone we’d know?” Francesca hesitated to respond, looking down at her feet for a second.

“Do you… remember Michael Stirling?” Her voice was nervous, Kate felt Anthony let out a little gasp of surprise in sync with hers, followed by a sharp laugh, as Francesca frowned, avoiding eye contact.

“Wait… _Do_ you know Michael Stirling?!” Kate asked surprised, Michael Stirling had recently earned a BAFTA award, and was currently sending lady’s hearts a flutter worldwide in his role as a young love lorn soldier. It was easy to forget how well connected the Bridgerton were when you saw them at ease like this, Anthony wearing a crop top and all. Kate shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Oh, Frankie does.” Anthony’s eyes were bright with mischief, Francesca was blushing furiously. “She dated his cousin John in school. Michael’s never quite forgiven her for how it ended.”

“John broke up with _me!”_ Francesca asserted vehemently. “I was the one heartbroken! Michael had no right!” Anthony chuckled pulling his sister into a hug.

Kate cast her eyes back towards Gregory who was now looking between Lucy and Hermione, his eyes sparkling with delight, his hair waving in the wind slightly. Lucy was smiling back at him, running a hand through her hair. Hermione was smiling politely though her eyes were flitting around the park distractedly. Kate sighed again.

“Speaking of romance…” she started slowly, her tone conversational. Anthony’s head swivelled quickly in her direction, devilish smirk on his face.

“Kate I’m awfully flattered but can we wait until my little sister leaves?”Anthony’s voice dropped into a playful growl in her ear as he finally released Francesca who was laughing lightly, and moved to wrap an arm around Kate’s waist again. Kate swatted it away laughing sarcastically.

“Very funny! But I was talking about Gregory and Lucy.” She finished, nodding in their direction. Anthony’s head lurched to follow her nod, Francesca spun around quickly. Kate hissed.

“Jesus Christ! Can you two be a little subtle?! Honestly Frankie, I thought you were an actress!” Kate admonished in a hushed whisper. Anthony hummed contemplatively. All three of them had turned to watch the scene unfolding before them with light scrutiny.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure he likes Hermione.” He said thoughtfully, adding, for Francesca’s benefit. “The receptionist.”

“Oh he definitely does. But don’t you think he and Lucy would be so good together? And Hermione’s hardly interested anyway.” Kate said dismissively. Francesca hummed.

“She seems pretty into it to me.” Francesca said into her lemonade, gesturing vaguely at Lucy who was laughing as Gregory’s arms did a sort of windmill. Anthony winced.

“That, unfortunately is Lucy. Kate’s assistant.” He said slowly, frowning over at the scene. “Well, not unfortunately. Lucy’s great. Gregory is, an idiot though.” Francesca and Kate hummed in sync. 

Anthony was right, perhaps Gregory just needed a little push. Kate felt a smirk, come to her lips despite herself.

“No Kate!” Anthony said firmly, wrapping an arm around her waist and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not going to work.” Kate tried to school her features into an innocent expression.

“I’m not going to do anything!” She replied indignantly, the lie falling easily from her lips. Anthony shook his head in disbelief, grinning down at her.

“Oh! They’re looking this way! Look alive you two.” Francesca said, hurriedly spinning back around and immediately launching into a completely calm conversation about a newspaper column she’d read by Eloise’s friend Penelope. Kate internally rescinded her previous comment about Francesca’s acting ability, as she felt Lucy’s curious gaze on them. Kate continued to watch them for the rest of the afternoon.

_____________

_November 2020_

“Good Morning La la la Lucy!” Gregory called lightly as he strode into the office one Monday morning, smiling brightly at her. He and Lucy had developed an easy relationship in the near year they’d been working together. As the executive assistants of the two highest ranking lawyers in the office, they often found themselves working quite closely. There was a kind of shared camaraderie in staying late, long after the other employees had gone home. They’d developed a pattern (particularly in the few months since his brother had _finally_ made his move on Kate and the two were now sickeningly in love) of taking it in turns to fetch coffee or dinner. Gregory had begun to count Lucy Abernathy as a friend. He’d been surprised by the ease of conversation with this woman who was nearly his polar opposite. Gregory had always been a hopeless romantic, he could admit that. He had, after all, fallen in love with Hermione at first sight. Lucy was pragmatic and organised, nearly to a fault. Where Gregory’s appearance was always slightly disheveled, glasses slightly askew; Lucy never had a hair out of place, her perfectly tailored clothes always uncreased, impossibly high heels coordinated perfectly, Despite the fact she spent most of her day rushing after Kate, managing everything flawlessly. This kind of Type-A personality usually annoyed Gregory, but he’d found conversation with Lucy always came easily. It was nice to have a friend to work alongside.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him as usual, straightening things on her already meticulous desk, placing her bag underneath.

“You’re awful chipper today, Gregory.” She said drily, walking towards the kitchen. Gregory followed, continuing the conversation.

“Oh dear, Lucy loo, did you not have a good weekend?” Gregory quipped, waggling his eyebrows at her as she set about making Kate’s usual coffee, the hiss of the espresso machine interrupting their conversation momentarily.Lucy’s brow furrowed.

“Unfortunately not.” She said crisply. “My awful uncle was in town and I had to suffer through dinner with the odious man. And to round it all off I had to put up with _Jason_.” She said the name with pure derision, practically spitting the name across the counter at Gregory. Gregory’s eyebrows raised, he’d seen Lucy in a lot of moods. This one was different, his chest tightened oddly.

“And pray tell, who is _Jason_ and what has he done to offend you so?” Gregory kept his tone, light, teasing. Lucy hesitated slightly, as if she’d only just caught up with what she’d said.

“He’s… Well, He’s Hermione’s boyfriend.” Her voice, tilted up slightly at the end as though she was unsure of her answer. Gregory felt his heart clench. He looked down to the counter, grabbing Anthony’s Mug and holding it out for Lucy, who started the coffee machine again. Then something twigged in Gregory’s mind.

“I thought Hermione’s boyfriend was _Harry.”_ He fought to keep his voice nonchalant, and looked at Lucy, who had a slightly pitying expression on her face.

“Harry was Hermione’s boyfriend.” She said lightly, “They broke up a week ago. She’s seeing Jason now.” She said it matter of factly, all pragmatism, all Lucy. She wasn’t trying to hurt his feelings. Gregory let out a shaky breath. He’d missed his chance with Hermione, Lucy hadn’t even thought to tell him. To be fair, they’d never openly discussed his feelings for Hermione, but Gregory knew that Lucy knew how he felt, surely everyone knew.

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Gregory’s voice sounded hollow, even to his own ears. Lucy sighed.

“Gregory,” She said slowly, her voice almost pitying. “I’m sorry I didn’t-” Gregory couldn’t stand it. He cut her off.

“We better get to the lifts.”

Lucy jolted, checking her watch before grabbing Kate’s ridiculous Corgi mug from the counter, and striding towards the entrance. Gregory followed behind dejectedly, brightening considerably as he saw Hermione was now seated behind her desk, yawning slightly in the morning sun. _Radiant_ Gregory thought. He forced a smile onto his face.

“Morning Hermione! Good weekend?” He called out jovially. He could feel Lucy’s careful gaze on him. Hermione smiled politely before responding.

“Morning Lucy! It was, thank you.” And the conversation quieted as Lucy smiled in response, her eyes still narrowed slightly looking between the two. Hermione went about starting the computer. Gregory swallowed.

“Well! I better wait for Anthony!” He said, feeling awkward. He never knew what to say. “Over there.” He could nearly hear Lucy’s eye roll as she followed him closer to the lift exit, a short distance from Hermione’s desk. The lift opened, Gregory looked up expectantly, hoping for a distraction for Lucy’s shrewd gaze. Unfortunately it was only Steve from IT, he waved congenially at them. Gregory waved half heartedly, his brow furrowed as he thought about Hermione’s slight.

“Jesus _bloody_ Christ Gregory.” Lucy whispered suddenly. “ _If_ I help you with Hermione will you stop looking like a kicked puppy?” Gregory’s head shot up, his eyes wide. Lucy was staring at him with such a curiously guarded expression in her eyes.  
“Why would you do that?” Gregory’s vice was quiet, questioning her almost suspiciously. Lucy shrugged.

“You have to be better than _Jason_ at the very least.” She shook her head dismissively, turning away for a second. When she turned back there was an odd smile was on her face, though her eyes were still guarded.

“Lucy! Thank you so much!” Gregory all but shouted excitedly, pulling Lucy into a one armed hug before he could stop himself. Lucy let out an odd squeak. The lift _dinged_ beside them.

“Gregory. Do we need to do a workplace harassment seminar again?” Kate’s amused voice echoed through the entrance hall. Lucy pushed Gregory away from her sharply, rushing to greet Kate. Anthony was standing a step behind her, his eyebrows raised, an amused expression on his face. Gregory rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know Kate? _Do_ you and Anthony need a refresher on appropriate workplace conduct?Few too many case files being swept off desks recently?” Kate laughed loudly, Lucy wasbiting her lip to keep from smirking as she handed Kate her mug. Anthony grinned openly.

“It is a little problematic that Kate can’t seem to keep her hands off me. I feel so objectified.” Gregory smiled at his brother’s light tone. Anthony had always been so serious, it was nice to see the change Kate had caused in him. He would never admit it, but he looked up to Anthony in nearly every way, Anthony’s easy partnership with Kate was no exception. Kate swatted at his arm and then turned back to Lucy, pulling a small insulated pouch from her bag.

“We went out to dinner last night and they had the nicest Tiramisu. I brought you some.” Kate handed the small container to Lucy, who smiled slightly in thanks. Gregory noticed her smile was tight, she was looking at her shoes, red ones today to match her lipstick. Gregory cleared his throat.

“And what did you bring your favourite brother, Anthony?” Gregory raised his eyebrow questioningly. Anthony scoffed.

“You’ll get dessert when you do what I asked and get rid of that ridiculous mug.” He quipped gesturing at the offending article clutched in Kate’s hand. She scoffed again, rolling her eyes.

“Lucy, would never let that happen.” She stood on her toes and dropped a light kiss on Anthony’s cheek before turning to walk away. “Have a good day, Honey!” She called over her shoulder, Lucy followed, smirking back at Anthony’s slightly dazed expression. When Gregory finally followed Anthony from the entrance, he noticed that Hermione Watson was looking at him, her brows furrowed, the most curious expression he’d ever seen etched on her beautiful face. Gregory thought about that for days

_____________

_May 2021_

It really had been a beautiful wedding, Kate thought as she stared out at the dance floor, watching Daphne twirl around with Simon, bright smile on her face. Kate had always loved weddings, ever since she was the flower girl at her father’s wedding to Mary. And she always cried. It had been why she’d had tissues to hand to Violet when she stifled a quiet sob during the ceremony. She regretted it, of course, when Anthony had made eye contact with her during his speech, his voice so full of love and hope, and the _future._ It had made her chest ache to hold him.A throat cleared behind her. She turned, expecting to see Anthony, and was surprised to see Gregory, looking boyishly handsome in is tuxedo, charming smirk on his face. Kate felt a surge of sisterly love for Anthony’s youngest brother. Kate loved all of Anthony’s siblings, saw them as her own in a way, but she did have a special soft spot for Gregory and his cheeky little smirk. He was nearly twenty-one, but he still looked like such a boy.

“Anthony’s left you all alone over here. Poor show, that man.” Kate felt her lips curl upwards, as she sighed dramatically.

“I’m afraid he was detained by your… cousin? Or your Aunt? Poppy?” He nodded her head over to Anthony who was engaged in conversation with two of their relatives, “I’ve met so many of you Bridgertons I can’t seem to keep you all straight.” Gregory chuckled, holding out his hand to her.

“Well, someone ought to show you a good time.” He nodded towards the dance floor “What do you say, Sheffield. Should we show them how it’s done?” He threw a little wink in at the end and Kate felt laughter bubble up as she took his hand and he tugged her onto the dance floor. Companionable silence settling between them. Kate took a deep breath and broke it.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you, actually Gregory.” She tried to keep her voice light, so as not to startle him. Gregory pulled back to look in her eyes, questioningly.

“That… sounds serious. I’m not in trouble am I Kate?” He grinned at the end but his brow was furrowed. Kate made a dismissive hand gesture.

“You’re never in trouble with me.” She said softly, patting his chest. “But I’ve noticed you’ve been spending a lot of time with Lucy recently.” She tried to keep the smile out of her voice as she said it, and it was true. She’d caught Lucy and Gregory huddled together quite a bit in recent months, whispering quietly.

Kate had liked Lucy from the very first moment they’d met. She’d exited Anthony Bridgerton’s office, exhaling loudly, stressed that her first meeting with her boss had not gone well. She’d expected Anthony to be horrible, from his reputation alone, but the way he’d leered at her slightly had instantly had her on the defensive. And then he’d compared her to Edwina, which never failed to elicit the worst kind of response from Kate. She had closed her eyes and was steeling herself for the day ahead. When she’d heard a slightly nervous voice say,

“Excuse me? Are you Miss Sheffield?” Kate had opened her eyes, and seen a young woman, younger than Edwina even, looking at her with wide eyes, biting her lip.

“Ahh yes. I’m Kate. Can I help you?” The girl looked even more nervous at this.

“Oh! Um… I’m Lucy? I’m your assistant, I was just waiting for you to come out of Mr. Bridgerton’s office, but… are you… okay?” Lucy’s brow had furrowed. _Shit_ Kate had thought. Lucy had clearly overheard the end of their conversation and was now terrified of her. Kate forced herself to smile. Lucy relaxed a little.

“I’m sorry about that. He just got on my nerves I’m afraid.” Kate ground out, whispering a little.

“… Sounds like he deserved it.” Lucy had smirked at Kate, her eyes dancing. Kate had laughed, surprising herself.

“Lucy, I think you and I are going to get along very well.”

And honestly, they had. Anthony often called Lucy and Kate _The dynamic duo_ in a little teasing tone, as Kate rolled her eyes. Lucy was an outstanding assistant, it was true. Kate’s schedule was always managed perfectly, Lucy knew exactly which clients Kate couldn’t stand and minimised their time, she was perfect. Kate and Lucy were close friends even, which strengthened their working relationship. Kate felt the same kind of sisterly affection for Lucy as she did Anthony’s siblings and as such, desperately wanted her to be happy. She’d noticed how Lucy blushed slightly whenever Gregory would grin at her across the bullpen. How her eyes darted to him during meetings when his hair fell over his forehead, and he laughed. And Kate had certainly noticed how in sync Lucy and Gregory seemed, always seeming to be in easy conversation. They would be a good match and Kate knew it. Felt it, the same way she knew she would spend the rest of her life with Anthony. The only problem was, Gregory had never seemed to share the same interest. Kate saw this as her opportunity to nudge him closer to the right direction.

“Kate,” Gregory whined at her, “Please don’t! We’re just friends!” Kate sighed.

“I’m not trying to embarrass you, Greg! I like Lucy! I think you two are nice together.” They swayed in time to the music for a few seconds.

“We’re not together!” Gregory whispered urgently. “Did you talk to her about this?!” Kate’s brow furrowed slightly.

“No. Of course not! I know you think you like Hermione, Greg, and she’s lovely, don’t get me wrong!” Kate said the last part quickly as Gregory opened his mouth to protest, “But I’m not sure you two would be well suited. Take it from someone who knows, sometimes the best partner for you is someone unexpected.” Kate saw Anthony take his seat over Gregory’s shoulder, and smiled despite herself. Gregory kept frowning down at her.

“Is this why you keep sending Lucy over to my desk with perfectly ridiculous questions, that you could easily talk to Anthony about? Like what you’re going to get Benedict for his birthday?” Kate did feel a little guilty about that, her face obviously showed it.

“Kate!” Gregory admonished, laughing, “You’re better than that. You’ll have to buy poor Lucy new shoes soon, you’re going to wear hers out like that!” Kate laughed loudly as Gregory whispered _Now Spin!_ And Gregory spun her madly across the floor both of them laughing all the while.

_____________

_July 2021_

“Lucy, Can I see you in here a moment?” Kate said through the phone intercom. Anthony tutted lightly beside her, Kate silenced him with a look. Lucy knocked lightly on the door, and entered a second later, her eyes wide, questioning.

“Lucy, I know you’re really busy today but can you do me a huge favour?” Kate was having trouble keeping a straight face as she put her plan into action. Lucy nodded silently, her face still impassive.

“Of course, Kate. What do you need?” Her tone was cautious. Kate had to admit, she was right to be cautious.

“Gregory’s out sick today, and I’m a little worried about him. Would you be able to drop some food off and just check in?” Kate purposely widened her eyes, as Lucy narrowed her own. Suspicious. In Kate’s defence, it wasn’t entirely a lie. Gregory was sick today, and he’d moved out into his own apartment late last year, Kate was at least concerned for him. She nudged Anthony, subtly asking him to play along. Anthony cleared his throat.

“Lucy, I’d see it as a personal favour if you made sure my idiot brother hasn’t died.” Anthony was playing his part very drily, his voice completely monotonous, as though he was reading the words from a sheet of paper. Kate cursed him internally. Lucy let out a sigh.

“Hmm. I don’t know, the thought of Gregory dying is awfully appealing at time. But of course. I’ll go in a second, I just need to finish up here. Do you need me to bring lunch back for you?” Lucy replied, her eyes still suspicious.

“No, we’re headed out to grab something quickly. I’ll bring you something back instead, to say thank you for filling in with Anthony today as well.” Kate replied, smiling now. _Victory._ Lucy nodded her thanks and left the office, casting one last suspicious look over her shoulder.

“Thanks! You’re the best Luce!” Kate called out before rounding on Anthony. “Anthony, how is your sister a Golden Globe winning actress? I have never seen a performance so terrible! And I’ve sat through several of the Smythe-Smith girl’s practices out of sheer obligation!” She was hissing at him indignantly, as he chuckled at her from the edge of her desk, his eyes bright. Kate felt her stomach clench.

“And what, exactly, do you hope to achieve by sending Lucy to my brother’s sick bed, _darling_?” His tone was light, teasing, as she scoffed at him.

“Obviously, they’d be perfect together Anthony. He just needs to realise it.”

“So you’re just going to keep tossing them together and hope for the best? Not really up to your usual standards, Sheffield. Even I could do better than that.” He laughed, Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

“Is that a challenge, Bridgerton?” Her voice dropped, excitement stirring in her stomach. Anthony’s own eyes narrowed, smirk on his handsome face as his hair flopped over his brow, Kate’s hand twitched to push it back from his forehead.

“£100 says I can get them to crack before you can.” He held his hand out for her to shake

“You’re on!”

_____________

_August 2021_

Gregory groaned as he straightened his tie, and walked into the charity gala the firm was sponsoring. He’d tried to get out of it, desperately: He always felt horribly out of place at events like this, the Afterthought Bridgerton Brother, hiding in the corner. In the end Anthony had, rather underhandedly gotten their Mother involved who had told him, in no uncertain terms that she expected to see him tonight. He spotted his Mother, in what looked like an intense conversation with Kate, and started to make his way over slowly. As he approached he heard Kate, who had her back to him say,

“This is in the name of true love, thank you very much, Violet! Not because I need to best Anthony… Well. Not only that.” He heard his (future) sister-in-law laugh with his mother as she took a sip of champagne, her engagement ring glinting in the light, she continued. “And I really think-”

“Gregory!” Violet Bridgerton cut across Kate loudly, Kate spun around quickly, champagne spilling lightly from her glass, her eyes widening in surprise. Gregory felt his own eyes narrow suspiciously. His mother moved to fuss over him.

“You look very handsome tonight, Gregory. The young ladies won’t know what to do with themselves.” Gregory groaned. There was the Mother he’d grown up with. Kate laughed into her champagne flute, her eyes sparkling with mischief. That look unsettled him. It was the same one he’d seen in her eyes before she unveiled a plan. That was never good.

“Mum, please.” He said weakly, Violet tutted at him.

“I only want you to be happy, Greggy.” His cheeks burned at his childhood nickname. Kate Laughed beside him.

“Gregory, Lucy was looking for you earlier. Why don’t you find her and ask her to dance?” His Mother’s voice was pointed, this was not a suggestion. Gregory sighed.

His Mother had met Lucy a year ago at the picnic, and ever since she had been dropping subtle hints. Gregory was sure she felt they were subtle at least, though she may as well have been hitting him on the head. Kate was innocently looking around the room, Gregory scowled at her. He wasn’t silly, he knew exactly what Kate was doing, wildly inventing excuses for he and Lucy to work together. At least it wasn’t a total loss, Lucy had been quietly encouraging him in his pursuit of Hermione. _Back off_ She’d told him. _Men are always chasing after her, if you back off she’ll wonder why_ and to his very great surprise, recently it had worked. Just yesterday, he’d had a (only slightly) stilted conversation with Hermione in the Kitchen. Sure, it had been about tea, but they had to start somewhere no? It was different from the easy conversation he shared with Lucy, who’d given him a high five as he walked past her desk without looking, bright smile fixed on her face though her eyes were fixed on Kate’s diary in front of her. But that was only because Lucy was his friend, he told himself. There was no unresolved tension between them. At least tonight wouldn’t be a complete loss if he could dance with Hermione. Perhaps this would be the night when he’d _finally_ tell her how he felt. Anticipation settled in his stomach.

“Mother, why don’t you ask Kate when she plans to give you a grandchild? I’m sure it’s soon!” He heard Kate gasp accusatorially, as his mother spun towards her eyes wide with shock and excitement. He laughed and disappeared into the crowd before Kate’s hand could make contact with his arm. Gregory let his eyes search through the crowd as he moved through it, searching for Hermione. But she was nowhere to be found. Gregory let out a disheartened sigh.

“Oh come on, G _reggy._ Life can’t be all bad.” He could hear the smirk in Lucy’s voice, even before he turned towards her. Her hair was curled lightly, as it fell over her shoulders, the soft lighting throwing her face into contrast. His stomach clenched uncomfortably.

“Have you been gossiping with my Mother and Kate? Tisk tisk, Lucy.” He smiled at her as her eyes widened in surprise momentarily before she covered it with a neutral expression.

“Mmmm Your Mother seems to think you’ll be miserable forever. Kate all but dragged me over here before pretending to see Anthony in the distance.” Her voice was dry sarcasm, Gregory smiled at her.

“Well it would be terrible of us to disappoint them. May I have this dance, La la la Lucy?” He’d meant it as a joke, mostly, but then someone walked past and jostled Gregory, pushing him against Lucy clumsily. She threw her hands out to his shoulders to steady him, pulling him tight against her as she did so, His own hands gripping her waist reflexively. Her breath seemed to catch oddly as he felt his heart leap, momentarily caught in her eyes. Silence seemed to stretch between them comfortably, her green eyes burning into his.

“Lucy-” he started softly, but Lucy’s eyes flicked away from his, her attention caught by something over his shoulder, her brow furrowing in confusion, Her soft voice cutting him off.

“Richard?” Gregory spun to follow her gaze, dropping his hands from her waist, scanning the room for the source of her confusion. And then he saw.

Hermione Watson had just entered the room looking absolutely breathtaking, arm in arm with a man Gregory vaguely recognised as Richard… _somebody._ Gregory recognised him as being a few years ahead of him at Eton, never really interacting. He was the young heir to a media conglomerate if Gregory remembered correctly. And then he really remembered. _Abernathy_. The man grinning broadly as if he was the luckiest man alive, was Richard _Abernathy_. He spun towards Lucy, who still had a look of pure confusion on her face. Indignation building in his chest, he snatched her hand, liking his fingers with hers and tugged her through the crowd into the foyer. And then he turned on her.

“So, Lucy.” He was struggling to keep his voice quiet, could feel his temper flaring though he was desperately trying to keep it in check. “When were you going to tell me, you were _Lucinda Abernathy_.” Lucy flinched and said nothing, her eyes fixed on the hem of her mint green dress.

“I’m assuming you’re Richard Abernathy’s _sister_ of course. You seem a little young to be his Mother after all.” He tried for a joke, it felt wrong. Lucy still said nothing, her brow was furrowed, she seemed to be deep in thought desperately trying to get the pieces of some puzzle to fit. He saw that frown every day as she managed Kate’s schedule.Gregory continued when it seemed she had no answer for him.

“Why are you Kate’s assistant? Your brother doesn’t even really work!” His temper was flaring properly now, as he himself desperately tried to understand some part of this. This seemed to get her attention. Lucy dragged her eyes to meet his.

“Honestly I thought you knew.” Lucy took a deep breath before she continued. “I took this job straight out of school because I don’t want to do _nothing_ with my life! I don’t want to get by because of what my last name is, that’s tragic. I thought you of all people would understand that. Is that enough for you, Gregory?!” Her voice was quiet, weak. There were tears in her eyes. Gregory softened slightly. He could appreciate that, at least. He thought about her brother, rich as Croesus, back in the ballroom with Hermione, he deflated.

“Were you really ever trying to help me with Hermione?” His voice sounded odd. Cold, Detached. Lucy’s eyes widened again. “Or were you just trying to set her up with your brother?” Lucy shook her head frantically.

“I didn’t know about that! I’m just as surprised as you are!” She was shouting now, vehemently denying his cold accusations. It stung his pride, inexplicably, he felt numb.

“Why do I find that hard to believe? You manage everything else, Lucy. I see it every single day. Was this just a game for you to play? Poor little rich girl, playing pretend with the workaday people. Laughing at someone she pretended was her friend, all the while setting him up to look like a _fucking Idiot!”_ He wished he hadn’t said it as soon as the words left his mouth. The words were cold, and hard, and cruel. They tasted like steel in his mouth. But his pride was wounded, though not, he was surprised to realise by Hermione. Lucy’s eyes hardened immediately as if she’d shut the door to them, she stepped back from him.

“Luce, I’m so-”He whispered, his voice rough

“ _Don’t!”_ She spat at him through gritted teeth,”I know you’re upset and hurting, but I am too. So I’m going to stop you before you say something we’ll both regret Gregory!” and turning away from him, she stormed out the door. Gregory put his head in his hands, frustration slowly ebbing away from him as tears pricked at his eyes. He took a deep, shuddering breath and followed her out the door.

_____________

Kate sighed heavily as she looked at Gregory, sleeping soundly on the stone bench in the little cell. At least, she thought he was sleeping. It was very possible given the state Sergeant O’Reilly had described, that he was out cold. She looked at the clock, _4am_. Kate had awakened 45 minutes ago to the shrill ring of her mobile, instantly worried. She’d barely heard the words _Gregory, public drunkenness,_ and _bar fight_ before she shot out of bed. Honestly, they were lucky that the desk Sergeant felt they owed Kate a favour. Well, Kate didn’t necessarily like to use the word _lucky_ when the situation involved the woman’s sister and domestic violence, the very messy separation of which Kate had handled. Anthony had stirred next to her though not waking, as she had pulled herself from his arms. She hoped she would never have to tell Anthony about this. It was why she’d made her own phone call from the car on the way here. To beg for a favour herself.

The door of the cell slid open loudly, but Gregory didn’t stir. Kate strode purposely into the room, and kicked his feet off the bench. He startled awake.

“Get up, Gregory.” He said, her tone as firm as she could manage. He looked up at her confusedly, his mind still a little slow.

“Kate? Where’s Anthony?” His brow furrowed even further, the alcohol still in his system hindering him from fitting the pieces together. He looked such a boy here, in this cell. Kate’s heart ached.

“Given that it’s 4am I’d imagine he’s in bed. Where I’d very much like to be, now come on.” Kate kept her tone firm, as she seized his arm and pulled him from the cell a little roughly.Gregory didn’t attempt to struggle as she dragged him from the precinct, muttering _Thank you again, so much Sandra. I owe you one._ As she snatched Gregory’s personal effects from the desk and frogmarched him onto the quiet street, settling herself behind the wheel of the Range Rover she shared with Anthony. They sat in silence as she pulled onto the road. Gregory had his head in his hands.

“What happened, Greg?” Kate said after several long minutes.Her voice had softened, asking the question she didn’t need to. She’d seen Lucy’s shocked face, seen Gregory’s thunderous expression as he pulled her from the room the moment he’d spotted Hermione Watson with the man she knew to be Lucy’s brother. Gregory let out a shaky breath, and his voice was thick with emotion when he spoke.

“Lucy and I fought. She lied to me, and then I said some things I shouldn’t have.” He was keeping his sentences short, clearly struggling to keep it together. Kate raised her eyebrows at the information.

“Did she lie to you? Or did she just not tell you something she thought you already knew?” Kate kept her tone soft, probing lightly, afraid he would startle. Gregory lifted his head surprised.

“So you know. You know she’s one of _those_ Abernathys.” His tone was dejected.

“Of course I know, Lucy’s my friend and honestly, I respect that she didn’t want to work for her family company, or be a socialite. She’s a smart young woman with a bright future, Greg. It’s impressive.” She kept her eyes on the road ahead, but she saw Gregory flinch away from her.

“Not like me, you mean.” His voice cracked at the end. Kate sighed as she parked outside the house she shared with Anthony, She turned towards Gregory in her seat.

“Gregory, That’s not what I meant, and you know that.” She stared into his eyes, making him understand that she was telling the truth. Gregory’s eyes shone with tears. Kate swallowed back the lump in her throat.

“I love Anthony, very _very_ much, but he casts a long shadow.” She smiled sadly as Gregory looked away from her. “Even he feels like he’s not living up to his name sometimes. Gregory you have so much to offer this world, and when you figure out you were never really living in Anthony’s shadow, you’re going to be _incredible,_ and I can’t wait to see it.” Gregory let out a choked sob and Kate pulled him into an awkward hug over the centre console, a few of her own tears slipped down her face.

“I’m so sorry about tonight, Kate.” His voice was muffled, pushed against her neck. “I just saw Hermione, and I was upset because I thought Lucy had lied about her brother, and I just didn’t know what to do. I went and had a drink, just to think, and then there was this guy who just kept pushing and _pushing,_ he hit me and I snapped.” Kate smiled sadly to herself, rubbing soothing circles on Gregory’s back.

“So this was about Hermione really?” Kate questioned softly. Gregory pulled back.

“Maybe? I don’t know, not really. I was disappointed that she was with someone else but I didn’t really care about that. Maybe it was never really real in the first place.” Gregory finished, shrugging sadly.There was silence in the car for several seconds.

“Anthony and Mum are going to be so disappointed.” His voice cracked again, and he turned to stare out the front window rather than look at Kate. Her chest ached for him, heartbroken and dejected.

“I’m not going to tell them.” His head spun back towards her quickly, “The desk Sergeant, I helped her sister out of a sticky spot a year ago, she’s not going to press anything, given the fight stopped two punches in. And… I’ve called someone about the press.” It was Kate’s turn to avoid Gregory’s eyes, though she knew he deflated as she said it.

“You called Lucy, didn’t you.” His voice was a dejected monotone. “You asked her to get her brother to keep this out of the news.” Kate watched him sadly as he dropped his head back to his hands.

“You know I had to Greg, even Daphne couldn’t spin this.” Kate sighed and she continued carefully, “She seemed to understand. You know she’s not the type to hold this against you. Look at me Gregory.” She said the last part seriously, his head turned slowly towards hers.

“I’m only going to say this once. It’s okay to make mistakes Greg, we all do it. But one like this, cannot happen again. You got lucky tonight. Lucky that I knew the police officer, lucky that Lucy cares enough about you to ask her brother to do this. But you can’t do this again, Do you understand?” Gregory nodded, tears slipping down his face again.

“Thank you so much Kate.” His voice was full of emotion, his eyes wide, his voice barely a whisper as he choked out, “I’m glad Anthony brought you into my life.” Kate choked out her own sob, then cleared her throat to cover it, tears, clawing at her chest again.

“Well, if you do this again, I’ll leave you to the combined force of Violet and Anthony Bridgerton. Now get into the guest bedroom and go to sleep before your brother wakes up and realises I’m gone.”

Anthony wasn’t an idiot, Kate knew better than anyone. When he woke the next morning to find his youngest brother asleep, still in his tux, Newton laying across his stomach, snoring in tandem, Kate had been prepared for a thorough cross examination. Instead, Anthony had quietly nodded his head, fixed her with an intense stare, and promptly left the house, car keys in hand not even bothering to change from his sweatpants. Kate had been shocked, she’d practically worn a hole in the kitchen floor, pacing backwards and forwards, chewing her lip furiously, fiddling with the ring on her left hand. _Where the bloody hell had he gone?_ Her question was answered not 15 minutes later when Anthony breezed back into the kitchen carrying a positively enormous bouquet of flowers, and swept her up into a deep kiss, his arms tightly around her waist.

“Anthony, what-” Kate started confusedly when she pulled back, Anthony cut her off with another short kiss.

“I love you. _So much_. And I don’t know what you did for him last night, but thank you.” His eyes were boring straight into hers, Kate felt a light blush rise on her cheeks at the intensity.

“I love you too.” He said, her hand on his cheek, her thumb running softly along his cheekbone. “But you really don’t need to thank me. He’s my family too.” And Anthony pulled her into another tight embrace before she could so much as breathe.

_____________

Gregory had had plenty of time to mope around yesterday after he’d woken up, Kate’s ridiculous dog curled up next to him. He’d trudged awkwardly downstairs and found his brother and Kate sitting at the breakfast bar, her legs thrown over his lap as she sat sideways laughing brightly, A bouquet of tulips and roses in a vase on the counter that Kate seemed to be holding the dedication card from. Gregory’s heart clenched uncomfortably at the perfect domesticity of it all as Anthony wrinkled his nose and dropped a kiss on Kate’s cheek. Gregory had grown up with a large, loving family, and he wanted one of his own one day. He wanted _this_. Maybe that’s why he’d been so ready to believe he’d been in love with Hermione. Anthony had given him a firm look when he’d raised his eyes and noticed Gregory standing awkwardly in the doorway, telling him to sit down. Kate had made him breakfast. His tone had said _You will not slight her._ As if it needed to. Gregory felt terrible about the previous night, every time he shut his eyes he saw Kate’s sad smile, the disappointment leaking into her eyes, felt the thud of his fist against the man’s jaw, and: worst of all, Lucy’s face as she’d turned away from him, hurt etched on her pretty features. His stomach churned uncomfortably.

When he’d finally got home in the early afternoon he’d thought long and hard about the series of events, that had led to him passing out in a jail cell. He’d seen Hermione, arm tightly gripped by Lucy’s brother and he’d felt a small pang of disappointment and nothing more. Nothing like the stomach punch he’d felt when he’d originally heard that she had a boyfriend. Truly, he now felt more ashamed at the appalling immaturity he’d responded with, lashing out at the nearest person who surely didn’t deserve it. After all, Lucy had looked just as confused as he was, and he’d been disgusting. He’d felt sickened by his own words as soon as he’d said them, it had carried him down the street and to the closest bar, where he’d stayed. And then she’d _helped_ him. Gregory had waited, breath baited, for some small news article to appear. After all, if Kate Sheffield emerging from a restaurant wearing an engagement ring drew headlines, Gregory Bridgerton in a drunken brawl surely would. They’d never come. And Gregory knew there was nothing he could ever do to fix this, to repay Lucy. But he knew he had to try.

So here he stood, at the lift, thirty minutes earlier than usual, the most unique bouquet in his hand (the store clerk had looked at him as though he had two heads when he’d described his vision), and a slice of carrot cake. The lift dinged and Gregory straightened his tie, and fixed his hair quickly in the elevator door. Lucy stepped out, heels clipping across the floorboards her hair bouncing in time with her steps, her brightly coloured lips trapped between her teeth, tapping away at her phone. She walked right by Gregory without even looking at him. Gregory felt his stomach drop.

“Lucy!” Hs voice rang out across the lobby. Her footsteps ceased, he watched her shoulders rise and fall, as she slowly turned towards him, bright smile fixed on her face. Too bright. Her eyes still had that shuttered look.

“You’re awfully early this morning baby Bridgerton.” Her tone was teasing, forced. Gregory took a deep breath.

“I wanted to be sure I caught you.” He held out the bouquet, the brightly coloured pens and highlighters jostling slightly. “These are for you. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour on Saturday.” Lucy was biting her lip again regarding him very carefully, like a cornered animal. Gregory’s heart clenched again.

“I know that you were just as surprised as I was and I reacted with appalling immaturity. It wasn’t your fault, and I’m very _very_ sorry.” Gregory fought to keep his eyes level with hers, trying to convey his sincerity. Lucy sighed finally and took his proffered gifts, looking down at them with a small smile.

“Thank you for your apology, Gregory. I really _didn’t_ know.” Gregory nodded and she continued “Apparently it’s been going on for a little while _.”_ She looked at him uncertainly, her voice a little bewildered. Gregory shrugged.

“It is what it is.” He responded quickly, “And thank you. Kate told me what you did for me and it’s more than I deserved.” Lucy’s eyes shot back to his, surprise written in them.

“I won’t pretend I wasn’t hurt but we’re friends right? That’s what friends do for one another.” Gregory tried to not focus on how his stomach churned on the word _friends_. A small smirk was playing on her lips now as she stared down at the bouquet in her hand again. Gregory cleared his throat as Lucy turned back towards her desk.

“Where on earth did you even find a _stationery_ bouquet?” Lucy’s voice was light, the tension broken. Gregory breathed a sigh of relief, a small smile coming to his lips.

“I went to that fancy Swedish stationary shop you like so much.The cake is carrot, by the way.” Lucy regarded him carefully again, her eyes questioning, before she shook her head. Gregory settled into his own, cluttered, chaotic desk, straightening the nameplate _Gregory Bridgerton_ _Executive Assistant_ engraved on cold brass, smiling to himself as he looked over at Lucy. When he found half a slice of carrot cake on his desk later that day, he didn’t say anything, though he could feel Lucy’s curious gaze on his back. Gregory’s stomach fluttered.

_____________

Kate had been watching Gregory and Lucy very closely over the last week. She had of course been worried when she’d entered the office on Monday. Now that she and Anthony were no longer attempting to strangle the life from one another at every possible opportunity, she could admit that it was, in fact, nice to have no drama in the office. She’d nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Lucy had met her at the lift entrance, her lips tilting up in a smirk as she rolled her eyes at Gregory.

“Uh oh! Look out everyone! Greggy has a plan! _”_ Her tone was light, teasing, even as Gregory scowled playfully at her.

“I hate my mother for telling you that, La la la Lucy!” He called out after Lucy and Kate as they walked away. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. She had to admit, she’d practically gushed to Anthony about the bouquet she’d spotted displayed on Lucy’s desk. Anthony had scowled. _I can be romantic!_ He’d said defensively, bottom lip pouting adorably. _Oh of course you can honey!_ Kate had laughed patting him on the cheek.

Now, however, Kate was watching her brother-in-law even more closely. He sat at his desk, shoulders stiff, eyes fixed, absolutely thunderous expression on his face. Kate followed his gaze and, ah of course. Lucy was currently clipping through the office, laughing lightly as she showed Arthur Haselby to the small conference room, he eyes sparkling with delight. Mr. Haselby was an old friend of Lucy’s family, who was looking for a new legal council, of course he’d followed Lucy’s recommendation, and Kate was touched, really. Haselby laughed in response as he leant his hand on Lucy’s arm lightly. Kate saw Gregory flinch from the corner of her eye and she smiled to herself as she went to join them in the conference room.

An hour later they emerged, Lucy walking Mr. Haselby towards the lift, laughing congenially as he told a story about his boyfriend. Kate heard slightly hurried footsteps approach her as she walked towards her office. She looked up to see Gregory following her through her office door shutting it behind him.

“Can I help you Gregory?” Kate said amusedly, her eyebrow raised. Gregory swallowed and adjusted his glasses.

“Oh, um… not really.” He was looking around the office, nonchalantly. Kate fixed him with a stern look.

“Gregory George Bridgerton, I know you have a question to ask. Or would you like me to get Anthony in here?” Gregory blanched slightly as Kate moved her hand towards the phone on her desk.

“I was just… Who was that with Lucy just now?” He tried to say it casually, Kate had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She schooled her features into an innocent expression. Perhaps just a little push.

“Just a new client. A Mr. Haselby. He’s just signed a retainer contract with the firm.” She kept her voice steady as she took in Gregory’s furrowed brow. He nodded, letting out a light

“Oh. Cool! Well, I’ll see you later!”And he left as quickly as he’d come.

Kate chuckled to herself. Anthony’s £100 was going to be so well spent.

_____________

_September 2021_

The music from Anthony and Kate’s house was drifting onto the quiet street outside when Gregory arrived, he thought he caught a flash of someone glaring at him from next door as he opened his brother’s bright red front door. He’d been confused when Anthony had breezed past him one day in March and said _I need you to get someone to paint my front door red today. Like double decker bus red._ Gregory had looked up, eyebrows raised. And Anthony had just tutted and said O _ne day, you’ll meet someone who’ll make you want to paint your front door just to see her smile._ Gregory had rolled his eyes and scoffed. He made his way into the house, scanning the slight crowd of people in the hall, looking for Anthony to wish him a quick happy birthday, and then he saw _her._

She was standing with her back to him, her head thrown back a little laughing at whatever her friend was saying, blonde curls bouncing in the light. She turned her head slightly towards him and he stopped breathing all together, the air sucked from the room. Lucy Abernathy was absolutely beautiful, even here in the soft light of his brother’s entrance hall, Kate’s ridiculous Spice Girls album playing in the background. He forced his way through the crowd towards Lucy, needing to get to her desperately. He shoved past Neville Berbrooke with a muffled _sorry mate, can’t stop_. And found his way to her side. Leaning in close to her ear to whisper.

“Lucy, can I talk to you?” His voice was urgent, she pulled back startled at his sudden appearance.

“My my Gregory, your mother would be so appalled to see you slighting the hostess in such a way.” Gregory shot up at the sound of Kate’s teasing voice, realising a little too late that she was the friend Lucy had been talking to. Anthony was standing behind Kate, his arm wrapped around her waist, chin resting lightly on her head. Identical smirks in place. Kate’s sister, Edwina was standing a little to Kate’s left, politely drinking from her glass, feigning ignorance, though her eyes were flicking between him and Lucy.

“Oh. Sorry. Didn’t see you there.” Gregory supplied awkwardly and then, digging himself deeper, “Happy birthday Ant!” Anthony rolled his eyes and muttered his thanks. Gregory could feel Lucy’s curious eyes on him to his left, he shot her a furtive look, adjusting his glasses. Kate hummed knowingly.

“I’m sure you didn’t.”

Gregory ignored her, turning back to Lucy, he sad again.

“Lucy, Can I talk to you?” Her eyes widened slightly, and she nodded. Gregory caught her hand and tugged her to the quieter upstairs floor. He could still hear the music and muffled chatter, as he tugged her into a spare room off the landing, shitting the door quietly behind them. He turned back to her, and his heart skipped a beat. She looked nervous, slightly worried, a small crease between her eyebrows the only indicator in her, as always, perfect presentation. She cleared her throat.

“What’s this about, Greg?” She questioned him lightly, her eyes looking slightly to his left to avoid eye contact. His heart clenched at the use of his nickname. He’d told her the first time they met, it was what his friends called him. She’d never used it before.

“I don’t know where Hermione is and she and Richard are still together.” Her voice sounded tight when she said it, he hated it.

“Hermione?” Gregory’s brow furrowed, “I don’t care about her.” Lucy’s brow furrowed in earnest now and Gregory took a step towards her.

“Then I don’t understand, If it’s a work thing-” Lucy started, her voice confused, uncomprehending, desperately trying to catch up to the conversation. Gregory couldn’t wait any longer.

“I don’t want to talk about work right now.” He interrupted, his voice rough, and he took the final step towards her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Lucy was stiff for a split second, before she responded, reaching a hand to comb through his hair, sighing softly against his lips. Gregory rested his own hands on her waist pulling her firmly against his chest. His heart soared, he’d never felt like this in his entire life. He pulled back after several long moments, catching his breath as he stared into Lucy’s piercing eyes. She was smiling at him softly, looking up through her eye lashes, and Gregory had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life. That was when he knew, he’d never been in love with Hermione Watson. Because it had certainly never felt like this.

“God, Lucy. I’m half in love with you, sometimes.” He whispered softly, smiling at her. The words had fallen from his lips before he could stop himself.

Lucy’s own smile fell immediately, she stepped back from him and turned away, her eyes guarded again.

“Lucy?” He questioned lightly, confused. She took a deep breath.

“Don’t Greg, please don’t make this any harder.” Her voice shook slightly, her head still turned away from him as she stepped around him towards the door.

“I don’t under-“ He started, pleading with her to make him understand how he’d ruined what had been so perfect moments before. She cut him off.

“You’re in love with Hermione, you’re in love with me. Do you even know what you want, Greg?” Her voice was cold as she opened the door, light flooding in from the hallway, her eyes shone with tears she was refusing to let fall. Gregory stood motionless, stunned, trying desperately to catch up.

“You can’t be half in love with someone Greg, certainly not with me.” Gregory heard her sob as she closed the door behind on the way out, heard her hurried footsteps down the stairs, and let himself cry.

_____________

“I told you my plan would work, Anthony.” Kate was gloating lightly, pressing a small kiss to the tip of her fiancé’s nose. “And you had absolutely no faith.” She scoffed lightly. Anthony rolled his eyes.

“Your plan hasn’t worked at all. He could be talking to her about anything.” It was Kate’s turn to roll her eyes now.

“If you think your brother walked in here, stared at Lucy like she hung the stars and then took her _upstairs_ to ask her about her 19 category filing system, then I don’t know what to tell you, and I’m a little disturbed at the thought of our romantic future.” Anthony made a disgruntled noise and opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Lucy herself, sprinting down the stairs, and out the front door as quickly as she could through the light crowd. Kate felt her brow furrow, and looked to Anthony, who shrugged lightly, equally nonplussed. They both waited for Gregory to emerge for several seconds, nothing. Kate grew worried.

“I better go check on her.” Kate muttered, in Anthony’s ear, dropping his hand and following Lucy through the crowd.

Kate emerged onto her stoop and looked around. “Lucy!” She called out in a hushed whisper, Kate heard nothing and then a muffled sob, just past the front gate. She hurried quickly through it, to find Lucy, pragmatic unflappable Lucy, sitting on the pavement, her back against the wrought iron fence, crying quietly. Kate’s heart was in her throat as she crouched beside her.

“Lucy?” She started softly. Lucy startled, furious wiping at her tears, on seeing Kate.

“Oh. Hey, Kate. Did you need something?” Her voice was weak, even as she tried to hide it. Kate sighed.

“At my own party? I think I’ll be okay.” Kate joked lightly, Lucy let out a watery chuckle. “Lucy, Do you want to tell me that happened?” Lucy let out a shuddering breath, Kate waited patiently.

“I’m so _stupid.”_ She said her voice small. “I just… I thought he maybe was starting to…” She trailed off with another shuddering breath. Kate’s heart sunk. She settled beside Lucy, her back against the fence and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. The cool air whipped around them.

“You know, I know what it’s like to be second best. Especially when it comes to something like this.” Lucy looked up at her questioningly, Kate continued keeping her voice light. “My sister does have a billboard on Piccadilly Circus at the moment you know. And I know what it feels like to _want_ and desperately hope they want you too.” Lucy made a disparaging sound in her throat.

“Anthony never looks at anyone else when you’re around, Kate. You know it’s not the same.” Her voice was dejected as she stared out into the street. Kate made a pleased little hum despite herself.

“I know you remember how much we hated one another not so very long ago. And when I realised my own feelings I wasn’t very good at interpreting his. Which is probably why I ended up crying on Daphne Basset's front lawn.” Kate chuckled at the memory, Lucy stiffened.

“And now, you live together in Mayfair, with your dog. Where you’ll have four perfect children. A real fairytale Kate.” Lucy spat acerbically. Kate was silent for a second before she said, lightly.

“Four children?! God Lucy, don’t wish that on me!” Lucy choked out a surprised laugh as Kate continued. “What I’m saying is, Gregory’s an idiot. He’s… a little lost, and confused, and I obviously don’t know what happened up there but if he really can’t see how incredible you are then he never deserved you.” Lucy turned towards her, smiling.

“You’re just saying that because I could ruin your schedule in retribution.” Kate felt herself relax.

“Come on, Lucy. You and I both know you could _never_ let something be chaos. Not even just to spite me.”

Their laughter echoed through the street for several moments.

_____________

“Gregory, can I see you in my office please?”

Anthony’s crisp tone cut through the intercom on his desk, filling Gregory with a sense of dread. That tone had never bode well for him. He noticed Lucy’s eyes flick quickly in his direction, before returning to the screen in front of her. Gregory felt his stomach clench. He’d called and texted Lucy all weekend after she’d fled Anthony’s birthday party, to explain himself. _Lucy I know you’re getting these, just_ please _pick up._ He’d come in early this morning to wait for her, only to be surprised when she exited the elevator with Kate chatting happily, not even glancing in his direction. Kate had though, and the flash of disappointment in her eyes was more than he could stand. Gregory let out a huff and entered Anthony’s office. His brother was waiting for him, one eyebrow raised, he gestured for Gregory to sit across from him. Silence stretched between them and the feeling of discomfort made itself more at home in Gregory’s stomach. Finally Anthony sighed.

“Kate is very disappointed in you Gregory.” He said it briskly, his tone cool and detached. The ice stung at Gregory, heart sinking impossibly more. “She’s asked that you stay away from Lucy.” Gregory felt his mouth drop open.

“Does she… Did Lucy tell her…?” He trailed off unable to comprehend what was happening. Lucy must have told Kate everything. Kate was disappointed in him, Anthony had said so. Gregory was used to the soft disappointment of his family, but Kate had always been his champion, she’d vouched for him, covered for him with Anthony and Violet. But apparently he’d run out of even Kate’s patience.

“I don’t think she told her all the gory details Greg, but we both saw her leave the house in tears on Saturday. And then Kate was outside with her for the better part of an hour.”

Gregory’s chest ached, his breath was coming up short. He needed to fix this, fix anything. Anthony sighed again.

“But I… I love her Anthony. I know I do, I just…I don’t know how to be the person she needs. I see you and Kate together and it’s incredible and I don’t know if I can ever be that.” Gregory’s voice cracked, tears pricked at his eyes.

“Kate and I aren’t perfect Greg.” Anthony said softly, pityingly almost. “Relationships take work, and communicating is very difficult. But when you meet someone so incredible it makes you want to _try._ Kate and I choose one another every day. We make choices and effort to consider the other, to make them feel loved and supported. You’ll know one day _.”_ Gregory looked wearily at his brother, he’d rarely seen so much emotion from Anthony.

“What if… What if I’ve already met her? And I’ve ruined it.” Gregory looked down at his shoes scuffing them lightly across the floor.

“I know you mean well, Greg. But Kate and I both feel you’ve done enough.” Anthony’s voice was gruff, as though he was holding back an emotion. Gregory sat, shame washing over him.

“I’m really sorry, Gregory. That I’ve had to try, and probably not succeeded, to be your father.” Gregory looked up at Anthony, his face was a little pained, his voice full of emotion.

“You’re a better replacement than you think.” Gregory’s own voice was gruff now, tears still welling in his eyes, he saw them in Anthony’s as well. Silence stretched between them again for several long moments. Eventually Anthony cleared his throat.

“Now, I need you to go out and get lunch. Kate has a meeting running through, and I want to surprise her.” Gregory nodded as he left the office, disappointment and shame welling in him. Anthony was disappointed, Kate was disappointed, and Gregory was heartbroken, lost. He’d always felt like a drifter in his family. All of his siblings had known from an early age what they wanted to do, even Hyacinth had already decided on a career in politics. And Gregory had drifted, even when he’d decided on a career in law he’d drifted through his classes, putting in the minimum effort despite enjoying the work. Anthony was right. It was time to stop drifting. He was broken out of his thoughts by Lucy’s bright laughter. The sound made is chest ache but his eyes followed her unbidden.

Lucy was striding through the office with Mr. Haselby, her hair catching the light giving her a radiant glow. Gregory’s feet moved towards them without his permission, he would just breeze past her on his way out. If this would be all he would get, he’d enjoy it for what it was. When he got closer, he saw Haselby move his hand to Lucy’s waist outside the conference room and say

“Let’s finish up this meeting, then we’ll go to lunch.” And he left a light kiss on her cheek. Gregory’s heart stopped beating altogether, but he forced his feet to trudge past them, felt Lucy’s gaze momentarily follow him to the foyer. Gregory entered the lift feeling numb, pressing the button for the lobby he let out a growl of frustration, as his heart broke a little more. He’d finally decided on _something_ and it was no good. It was over, Lucy didn’t want him, and he couldn’t blame her at all. He shut his eyes and was inundated with images of _her_ playing like a film behind his eyelids. Lucy raising her eyebrow sceptically at him, small smirk on her face. The little flutter in his stomach when she’d steadied him to keep him from falling. Laughing together in the kitchen. Laughing at Anthony and Kate’s complete obliviousness of their own feelings. The feel of her soft lips against his when he’d kissed her. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. As Gregory exited into the lobby, Lucy’s voice echoed in his ears _Do you even know what you want, Greg?_ And he stopped dead, because for the first time in his life he did know. He knew what he had to do. He turned around and started running. Sprinting back to the lift he aggressively pushed the button, letting out a cry of frustration when nothing happened. Panic rising in his throat, he turned towards the fire stairs, tore the door open and started sprinting.

He tore up the stairs, his breath coming in pained gasps, his chest aching in more than one way, his legs burning, up the five flights of stairs and burst into the _Bridgerton and Sons_ foyer _._ Hermione looked up, startled by his manic appearance. He barely registered her _Gregory? Is everything alright?_ As he sprinted past her, barging his way through the conference room door. He stood panting in the doorway for several seconds. Kate’s eyes were open in alarm, Lucy next to her had her mouth hanging open, and Mr. Haselby across from them wore a look of polite curiosity.

“Gregory, can we-” Kate started, alarmed but Gregory cut her off.

“Lucy, I love you!” His voice was a near shout, as he struggled to catch his breath. Behind him he realised that the entire office had stopped dead. Lucy’s eyes were wide, her mouth still open in surprise. Gregory steeled himself and continued. “I have been so unbelievably stupid, but I know what I want and It’s you, Lucy.” Her eyes softened a little, her mouth closed in a tight line.

“Greg-” Her voice was wary, quiet.

“Please! Please just let me finish, and then you never have to see me again if you don’t want to.” His voice cracked, pleading with her. She nodded slightly.

“Lucy, I think you are the most incredible, amazing, wonderful, slightly odd, person I’ve ever met and I love you. I’ve always felt like I didn’t know what to do, or who I wanted to be but I know now Lucy that all I want is you. I can’t be who I want to be without you. You make e want to push myself to be _someone._ Someone that a person as incredible as you could stand next to and be proud of.” He could see tears in her eyes now, feel his own running down his face. “The truth is Lucy, I’m completely in love with you. All the time. In a stupid, sickening, paint my front door kind of way, and I know I’m the biggest idiot in the world. But I love you, and I think you love me too.” He finished calmly, his eyes still burning into hers.

He heard Kate let out a little choked noise. No one moved or spoke for several long seconds, Lucy was staring wide eyed at him. Mr. Haselby cleared his throat.

“Jesus Christ, Luce. If you don’t kiss him I might have to.” Lucy let out a watery chuckle, stood from her chair, grabbed Gregory by the tie and pulled him in to a burning kiss, their lips moving in sync together, his hands settled comfortably on her waist. Gregory felt the weight on his shoulders shift slightly then disappear altogether. After several seconds he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Anthony, smiling happily. He cleared his throat.

“Miss Abernathy, would you mind taking my brother outside so Miss Sheffield can get on with her meeting? I’ll take notes for you.” Lucy flushed deep scarlet, looking down at her shoes. Anthony moved past them and took Lucy’s seat, clapping Gregory on the shoulder on the way past. Gregory smiled sheepishly as he took Lucy’s hand and tugged he firmly out the door.

_____________

Kate smiled smugly from behind her desk as she watched Anthony stride back across the bullpen having deposited Mr. Haselby at the lifts. Lucy was sitting back at her desk now, even with her back to her office, Kate could tell Lucy was still blushing profusely, her lower lip caught between her teeth to stifle a grin. Gregory was looking equally pleased with himself as he leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. His handsome face in a broad grin. Kate had to admit, it was adorable. She was happy for them, really she was. But no small part of her, was also thrilled to have bested Anthony once again. As unflattering as that may be.

“Oh Mr. Bridgerton!” Kate called out in a sing song voice, as Anthony passed her door. “Might I see you in here for a moment?” She couldn’t keep the smugness out of her voice, she found she didn’t really care. Anthony swivelled and raised his eyebrow as he came through the door, his eyes twinkling mischievously at her. That look in his eyes always made her stomach clench.

“And what do you require of me this afternoon, Miss Sheffield?” He was leaning in over the desk, his deep voice close to her ear. Kate felt herself flush slightly, and slid her chair back to create some space between them. She hummed, smiling up at him.

“Just your deepest apologies for doubting my plan. And your £100 of course.” Anthony raised his eyebrows, his face impassive.

“ _Your_ plan worked did it?” His tone was conversational, Kate narrowed her eyes at him,Suspicious. Unease growing in the pit of her stomach. Anthony continued.

“Because _I_ seem to remember a conversation _I_ had with my brother about 10 minutes before he burst unceremoniously into your meeting, declaring his undying love.” Kate froze, a satisfied little smirk was playing on Anthony’s lips. Kate wanted to wipe it off his face.

“Anthony Bridgerton, what did you tell him?” Her voice was low, dangerous, her eyes still narrowed. Anthony was unbothered.

“I may have _suggested_ that you were awfully disappointed in Gregory, and that you wanted him to stay away from Lucy.” Kate gasped accusatorially.

“I said no such thing and you know it!”

“Mmmm, but Gregory didn’t. And he so values your good opinion, Kate. It’s sweet really.” Anthony’s handsome face was so smug Kate could hardly bear it. She let out a huff.

“That was awfully underhanded of you. Using guilt, and on my behalf no less.” She could feel herself pouting slightly.

“Oh but it was genius.” Kate was properly scowling now. She had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that it was possible Anthony deserved £100 for this plan, it was fairly brilliant. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction though. Anthony was openly laughing now as he turned, his hand resting on the doorknob.

“Don’t worry, Katie, I’ll take your money later.” He was openly grinning now, as he threw out over his shoulder, “ I did notice you put on my favourite bustier and garter belt with your stockings today so I’d also be willing to take payment in sexual favours.” Winking roguishly at her he opened the door and disappeared through it. Leaving Kate gaping open mouthed at her fiancé and, she had to admit, more than a little flustered.

“You are absolutely insufferable!” She called out after him. Kate heard his deep laughter echo through the bullpen.

_____________

_June 2023_

“My godson is going to be such a heartbreaker when he grows up. Look at him!” Lucy was holding Edmund tightly in her arms, Gregory had one arm wrapped around her waist from the side, grinning down at the baby.

“Guess he takes after his uncle then.” Gregory laughed as Lucy rolled her eyes at him, scoffing lightly. Kate laughed along with him.

“Mmmmm. Funny, I seem to remember his Uncle stumbling around this morning, having misplaced his glasses, banging into the bedroom door. Truly a miracle that I managed to resist you long enough to get us here on time.” Lucy quipped drily. Gregory pouted, even as Lucy dropped a light kiss on his cheek.

Kate smiled at the two from across the garden. The Bridgertons had converged on Violet’s house to celebrate her birthday. Though, Kate was only a little proud to say, Edmund had rather stolen the show. She felt Anthony shift towards her, his deep voice rumbling through his chest.

“I bet he proposes next year.” Kate raised her eyebrows as she turned towards him, smirk on her face.

“I bet he proposes by Christmas.” She kept her voice light, not giving anything away. Her husband narrowed his eyes, regarding her carefully.

“What do you know, Bridgerton?”

Kate thought about the engagement ring she’d picked out with Gregory just yesterday, Her Brother-in-Law shining with pride and excitement as he’d burst into her living room yesterday morning exclaiming _I want to ask Lucy to marry me!_ Kate felt tears prick at her eyes, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out, Bridgerton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you for getting through this marathon!
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr @newtonsheffield. I genuinely love interacting with the people who have joined me so far, shout out to Adelindschade for indulging my Newton the corgi madness, AND! If anyone would like to draw me Gregory, asleep snoring in time with newton on his stomach I would be very much obliged!
> 
> I've also taken to posting little snippets I suppose, headcanons maybe, that may never make it into these fics but I feel the need to force on everyone. Can't seem to help myself.


End file.
